1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tidal energy and, more particularly, to a floating generator system with retail structures thereon, converting changes in water levels due to lunar tides to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to generate electricity by using various fuels and sources of power, including fossil fuels, nuclear fuel, solar energy and wind power.
Burning fossil fuels in electrical power plants to generate electricity is well-known, and provide a reliable and consistent source of power, but burning fossil fuels is undesirable because it is not a renewable resource, has a high cost, and results in political instabilities and creation of air and water pollution. Additionally, the burning of fossil fuels can produce large amounts of pollution, such as carbon dioxide, which can contribute to the greenhouse effect. The extraction and accidental release of fossil fuels can destroy the surrounding natural habitat. Nuclear power can provide a consistent electric power, but also has multiple disadvantages. One disadvantage is the associated nuclear waste, which is very hazardous. Additionally, the fuel for nuclear energy, uranium, is not renewable. While solar and wind power do not produce large amounts of pollution, the power generated is often not consistent and depends largely on the weather conditions.
Tidal energy can produce electricity consistently and produces little to no pollution. However, current methods of producing tidal energy, such as tidal barrages and the like, interrupt the inland water levels and can lead to the disruption of fish migration and nearby wildlife. Because locations for tidal barrages are often dictated by the presence of specific geographical features, an appropriate location for a tidal barrage might be in an area with very little electrical demand. Building an extensive electrical transmission system is expensive. Additionally, the structures generally used in known tidal energy methods are often not multifunctional.